Shadows
by Lildhampir626
Summary: Rose and Lissa are on high alert. There happy endings, might not last. A queen and her guardian are in danger, add a Darkness consumed spirit user seeking revenge and a worried Russian and fire user. Things are bound to get messy.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and like! Let me know what you think!**

Rose POV:

_It was a normal day at court, or so I thought._

_Dimitri and Christian had business at st. Vladimir's Academy._

_The law was finally passed for moroi to learn defensive magic._

_St. Vladimir's was the first academy to receive the training._

_Lissa was in her study, doing boring queenly paperwork._

_It almost made me laugh, at how bored she looked. "You know, Rose, I can tell your trying to hold in your laughter! So now, you can help me with this." She told me with a satisfied smirk._

_"But Liss, you gotta admit it's kinda funny." I tried reasoning with her. "Get down here and help me do boring queen stuff!" She all but demanded. We burst into laughter and I started to help. _

_A guardian opened the door. "Your majesty, we have a letter for one of your Guardians."_

_"Thank you, Guardian Falour. Please give it to the aforementioned Guardian." She said in her best authoritative queen voice. She had been practicing, not that she even needed any practice. "Yes, your highness." Guardian Falour replied handing me a letter. Surprised, I took it._

_Dear Rosemarie,_

_It is my great honor, to tell you that you have been selected to become my first test subject._

_I have discovered a new power with spirit, I'm dying to try._

_You don't have a choice, I will try it on you. Consider it revenge, for Victor's death._

_See you soon Rosemarie._

_Sincerely, Robert__ Doru._

_My blood froze, my eyes widened. This can't happen. _

_Lissa immediately noticed my frightened expression._

_"Rose, give me the letter." Lissa said calmly._

_I slowly handed her the threatening letter. _

_After she finished reading it, her eyes widened as well._

_She quickly grabbed the phone on her desk and dialed in a number._

_"Adrian, you need to come to court immediately. It's about spirit." Lissa told him almost losing her calm demeanor. I heard a small muffled agreement from the other line. She ended the call, and turned to face me._

_"Rose, whatever 'new power with spirit' Robert has discovered, doesn't sound good, if he's planing to use it in means of revenge. We have to be careful. I want you and one other guardian at my side 24/7. It will be impossible to get to you, that way." She told me._

_She pulled me into a tight embrace. "I can't lose you." She whispered._

_"You won't, Lissa. I'll do whatever it takes to keep us safe." I told her, trying to sound reassuring._

_But even I wasn't sure._

**_What 'new power with spirit' is Robert going to try on Rose?_**

**_How will Dimitri and Christian react?_**

**_How can Adrian help, can he really help at all?_**

**_Like and review for the next chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose POV:**

Me and Lissa had received the frightening letter no more than 3 hours ago.

We had called Christian, right away, but we wanted to wait to tell Dimitri.

He would literally flip.

And no one wanted to upset the big bad Russian god.

So Christian was returning, with Dimitri in tow.

Poor, clueless, Comrade.

He'll know soon.

Lissa finally convinced me to fall asleep and I felt the familiar pull of a spirit dream.

"Adrain, thanks so mu-." I stop dead in my tracks. Adrian didn't dream walk with me.

Robert Doru did.

"Ahhh, Rosemarie, how are you my dear?" He asked.

"Fine. Now what the hell do you want!" I questioned him.

"I came to try my new power! See watch!" He replied, as a giant ball of darkness materialized in his hands. Then Liss and Adrian appeared, just as the ball hit me. Suddenly, the darkness enveloped me. I blacked out.

**Lissa POV:**

I woke up to Rose saying; "Fine. now what the hell do you want!"

I could tell she was in a spirit dream, so I texted Adrian, and decided to join.

Me and Adrian appeared, just as a giant black ball hit Rose. She collapsed to the ground.

Robert stood there with a smirk on his face.

"What did you do?!" I screamed at him.

"I tried my new 'Power'."

He pushed us out of his dream.

When I woke up I saw Rose beside me, and she wasn't waking up.

"C'mon Rose wake up! Please! C'mon Rose!"

I screamed and hysterically cried.

Dimitri and Christian must have just arrived because when they heard me screaming, they ran in as fast as they could.

"Is it too late?!" Asked Christian panicking.

"Christian, I honestly don't know..." I sniffed.

"What the hell is happening?!" Dimitri demanded.

"Robert Doru sent Rose a threatening letter, yesterday. It said he was going to use a new spirit ability to take revenge on Rose." Christian said.

"He visited her in a spirit dream, and launched a giant ball of darkness at her. Now she won't wake up." I said quietly

Dimitri ran to Rose. Yelled.

"C'mon Roza get up." Her eyes stayed closed.

"Roza, please." Nothing changed.

"I've been tying for hours. It's no use, Dimitri."

"why did I only hear about this now?" He asked angrily.

And "Rose said she didn't want to worry you."

"Oh, Roza..." Dimitri sighed, a tear fell down his cheek as he played with a strand of her hair.

"We need to talk to Robert Doru. Dimitri go to sleep." He nodded.

I pulled him and Robert into a spirit dream with me.

"Robert, what the hell did you do Rose!" I screamed angrily.

"Something."

"You son of a bitch, tell us now!" Dimitri yelled.

"When she wakes up she will become the second of her kind."

"I don't understand, she's dhampir."

"Not for long. When she wakes up she'll be a Shadow- Strigoi."

"What the hell is that?!" Dimitri asked.

"It's a Strigoi made of spirit darkness, it's more powerful, it can use all five elements, and it is controlled by spirit darkness." He replied smugly.

"Opps! I almost forgot. It's immortal. Fire can't kill it, taking off its head can't kill it, and neither can a silver stake." My eyes widened in shock. This changes everything.

Rose will turn evil, and she will be invincible.

And that was Roberts revenge.

She'll have to live as a bloodsucking beast.

Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Christian POV:**

**It's been two days since that, son of a bitch, Robert Doru put Rose in some sort of coma.**

**Lissa hasn't stopped crying, but Dimitri's worse.**

**Lissa has been sleeping still, Dimitri hasn't.**

**He cries all day, sobs all night, and never lets go of her hand.**

**I walked in on him yesterday...**

_**Flashback;**_

**Dimitri sat beside Rose holding her hand.**

**"Roza, wake up." He begged. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his chocolate orbs were bloodshot.**

**"Roza open your eyes, please." When she didn't comply, he openly sobbed once more.**

_**End flashback**_

**"Christian" Lissa's voice trembled.**

**I swiftly turned around, I wanted to cry to, Rose is one of my best-friends, but I had to stay strong for Lissa and Dimitri.**

**"yah?" Lissa's face shone with determination.**

**"Look up anything you can, on Shadow-Strigoi."**

**In 45 mins, Liss had a team of guardians raiding the library, looking for any mention of shadow-strigoi.**

**"Any luck, liss?" I asked her.**

**"Not yet," she replied. Suddenly, Adrian burst through the doors. **

**"I know someone who can help."**

**We regarded him with surprise.**

**A young girl, who looked to be 12 walked in. She had golden-blonde hair and bright green eyes.**

**She was a moroi. **

**"My name is Aliyah Voda." She said.**

**"And I'm a spirit user."**

**Lissa eyed her curiously.**

**"How can you help?"**

**"I turned my sister into a shadow-strigoi," she said.**

**"Then turned her back"**

**"you can help us then?" Lissa asked hopefully.**

**Aliyah nodded.**

**What happened next surprised everyone.**

**I ran up and hugged her.**

**"you have to help us save Rose." I whispered letting a couple tears fall.**

**She awkwardly hugged me, and pulled back. "I will."**

**Dimitri POV:**

**I stared at Rose.**

**She was so beautiful, even in a coma.**

**I held her hand, a hand that was losing its warmth.**

**I didn't know what would happen to her, and I was scared.**

**Lissa burst through the doors with a 12 year old girl.**

**"Dimitri, this is Aliyah." Lissa said pointing to the small blonde.**

**"She knows how to save Rose." **

**Hope surged within me. **

**"You can help?" I asked, it seemed wierd. How could a child be able to help Rose?**

**Aliyah nodded and walked over to Roza.**

**"She's really pretty." The girl said thoughtfully.**

**"Yes. She is."**

**"But she is going to wake up soon. We need to put her somewhere completely empty" Aliyah told us.**

**"What?" I asked. I could not leave her side.**

**"Unless you want to let her end life as we know it, get her away from everyone, Shadow-strigoi**

**kill, and enjoy it more than normal strigoi. My ex- Shadow strigoi sister, killed both of my parents. Than, laughed." Aliyah chocked back a sob. **

**"Alright, I'll have my guardians drop her off at a secure place." Lissa said.**

**"How do we save her?" I asked.**

**"To restore a shadow-strigoi someone who loves the person so much they would give up everything for them must stake her with a stake charmed with all five elements." **

**"Easy." Lissa said.**

**"I'll charm one right now."**

**"It won't work." Aliyah said.**

**"There's a catch..." The girl seemed scared to tell us.**

**"what is it?" Lissa demanded.**

**"The spirit user who threw the darkness has to charm the stake."**

**I cursed in Russian. Robert Doru had to charm it.**

**I looked over at Roza, I would do whatever it takes to see her beautiful** **brown eyes again.**

**I would do whatever it takes to save her.**

**I let go of her hand, and walked over to the door with Lissa and Aliyah in tow.**

**I felt relived we could save her.**

**"Let's go get Robert Doru" I said.**

**My relief was short-lived though.**

**Because Roza's eyelids fluttered open.**

**Only to reveal two pitch black eyes.**

**Oh no! Rose is awake! Review and follow for the next chapter!**


End file.
